Notes, Man!
by Words-To-Choke-Upon
Summary: Note Passing with the Cullen's based on crazy life experiences!
1. Just The Beginning

**AN. Hello Everyone! What's Up? I have decided to start a Note Passing story!**

**Some chapters may be Im-ing, but most chapters will be passing notes. **

**This chapter is just some craziness, that was in my head last night.**

**This chapter is based on this sentence by Bella "Bugs Bunny spiked my apple juice!"**

**Sorry but I am crazy, and I have decided to show the world!**

_Bella is italic_

_Edward is underlined and italic_

**Alice is bold**

**Emmett is bold and underlined**

_**Rosalie is bold italic**_

_**Jasper is underlined, italic, bold**_

All minor characters are normal

(In Bio Class)

_Hey Eddie! _

_Hello Bella._

_No exclamation point? :(_

_I have been talking to you all day Bella._

_Hmmp! :(_

_Hello Bella!_

_Yayaayayayayayayayayayyyyyyy!_

_you are mfvitwfwtihel!_

_What?_

_sigh You are my favorite vampire in the whole frikin world that I have ever loved!_

_You have loved other vampires?_

**Stop ruining her fun!**

_Hi Alice!_

_Hello Alice._

(Mike) Hey Bella. You wanna go out with me this Friday?

_Ahhhhhhhhh! Bugs Bunny spiked my apple juice!_

_Bella you said that out loud._

**hahahahahahahahahahaa! Nice one! High Five!**

So you wanna?

_Get away evil bunny, before I smite you with my Legendary Sword! Huzzah!_

Is Bells on drugs?

_Stop calling her "Bells" and go away before I let her "smite you with her legendary sword."_

_You spiked my apple juice evil Bugs Bunny, and you will pay! I will... give your eye a paper cut!_

_(She shoves the paper in Mike's face.)_

**GO AWAY MIKE!**

Fine I don't like you anyway! Com'n Bells!

"_The evil Bunny is bugging me! And he keeps calling me Bells!"_

_Get away before I smite you!_

Bella stop being stupid!

_Don't call my fiancee stupid!_

_Yeah stupid meanie head! Smite, smite smite smite smite!_

_(Bella pokes Mike in the eye with her pencial at every smite.)_

My eye my eye!

_Baby! __Baby! _**Baby!**

(At Cullen's House. Living room)

_**Edward. Why is Bella creeping down the stairs?**_

_I tend to not ask questions I don't want the answer to._

_Bella! _

_**Chill Edward! She was low enough. She isn't hurt. I have seen plenty of humans jump over the railing of the stairs like that.**_

_Bella why are you creeping around like that?_

_Bugs Bunny spiked my apple juice!_

_(Emmett walks in)_

_Bugs Bunny! OOOHHHH NOOOOO! Don't spike my apple juice again!_

_Grrrrrr Emmett!_

**I didn't do anything! I swear! Bella is not high! Just insane!**

**Dark room! Scary room! Poking people! AHHHHHHHH!**

_Great evil Orange! Just great! Now Cherry is hyperventilating!_

_Orange? Cherry?_

_Yes, and Rose is Raspberry, you are Lemon, Jasper is Apple. _

_OOOOOKKKKKKAAAAAYYYYYY TTTTTTHHHHEEEEEENNNNN!!_

_**I'm what? Apple? **_

_Hahahahahahahahaha!_

_So Lemon I dare you to eat a banana!_

_No way in hell!_

_Awwwww Com'n!_

**I willllllllll!!**

_Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!_

**... ugh!**

_**Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!**_

_Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!_

_Ew Gross!_

**Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!**

**YYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!**

**Com'n Lime!**

_Lime?_

_Meeeeee! I'm Lime and you are Lemon!_

_**Awww that's cute!**_

_Raspberry?!_

_**...Mmmmmmaaaaaayyyyyyyybbbbbbbbeeeeeee**_

_And you said that I was going crazy! _

**We are changing personalitys! Bella's crazy, Rosalie is nice, Emmett is being daring, Edward is being quiet, and Jasper is staring into space! What has the world come to!**

(Suddenly Bella and Rose slap Alice)

_**It's what they do in the movies! **__It's what they do in the movies! High seven!_

_High seven? How do you do that? _

_Quote from Family Fued- Name something that comes in sevens. - Fingers!_

**hahahahahahahaahahaha!**

_LOL_

_Lol? What has the world come to?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Fine! IcnbtyhsdttloMNaJSateLwhni!_

_What?_

_I can not believe that you have stooped down to the level of Mike Newton, and Jessica Stanely, and the evil Lauren whatever-her-name-is!_

_Long sentence._

_I have a longer one. yatbvvbvvotepailybabababababababawneneneneneslynwstydos!_

_??_

_you are the... um i don't remember._

_hahahahahahahaha!_

_Fine! ItMNitcmepotwpaitthsfohhadiapohbapbihhothwaibbathiapfocagws!_

_I think Mike Newton is the cruelest most evil person on the whole planet and i think that he should fall on his head and drown in a pool of his blood and puke before i hit him on the head with a iron baseball bat and then throw him in a pool full of crocodiles and great white sharks!_

_Wow even longer sentence. I luv it though! And You!_

_Whatever! Don't be a poopy dog head! Luv you too!_

**Lemon is a poopy dog head!**

_Asylum_

**Dark room! Scary room! Poking people! AHhHHHHHH!**

_Whatever Eddie I am going to bed._

_Don't call me Eddie!_

_I can call you whatever I want! Eddie, Eddy, Ed, Special Ed, and Sex Ed! Ha!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

_I just lost that nickname now you have brought it back!_

_Sob sob sob sob sob!_

_Baby!_

**Baby**

_**Baby!**_

_**Baby!**_

_LUV YOU THOUGH!  
_

I LUV YOU TOO!

_What the Effing Hell?! How Did YOU GET THE PAPER WHY ARE YOU AT OUR HOUSE AND WHY DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LOVE ME...MIKE?!11_

I DIDN'T SAY I LUVED YOU! SHIFTY EYES

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MIKE LUVS MY FIANCE!!_

I LUV YOU EDWARD! MAYBE WE CAN HAVE A THREE WAY RELATIONSHIP! YOU, ME AND BELLA! I LUV YOU BOTH!!

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

**SCARY!!**

_**SCARY!!**_

_**SCARY!!  
**_

**SCARY!!**

COM'N YOU KNOW YOU LUV ME!!

_GOTTA GO!!  
_

_GOTTA GO!!_

**AN. Sorry, I know this is stupid, but the next chapters will be a lot funnier!**

**So I came up with this idea, because I was watching **

**The Soup Presents Chicks Man Whacked Out Women On Tv, and There was**

**Tila Tequila on A Shot Of Love 2 With Tila Tequila, and I thought**

**wouldn't it be funny if Mike was in love with both Bella and Edward?**

**The next chapter, will be in note form, and will be about Newton's Man Crush. LOL**

**Some of the things Bella does in the next chapter and in this chapter are things that I have done.**

**Such as the stairs, the Bugs Bunny thing, The fruit nicknames, the made up IM lingo, and **

**the smiting of MIke Newton. **

**If anyone cares enough, I couldn't fall asleep, and I was up so late last night. **

**I had read Pens and Sharpies, and I was laughing and jumping up and down, and **

**I kept saying "How is it possible for you to fall on you face and butt at the same time?"**

**and "How can you fall flat on you face? Wouldn't most people put their hands out, and wouldn't **

**you nose kinda prevent that?" Then I would laugh hysterically. I get laugh at everything**

**when I get tried. It is pretty weird.**

**I am Lime and you are my minions!**


	2. Newton's ManCrush

**AN. I know this chapter willprobably be really stupid, but hey I think it is funny.**

**If you don't share my twisted sense of humor, then you probably should not read this. **

**It will probably be extremely disturbing!**

**Warning!: My mind is not to be messed with. My twisted imagination is just that,**

**very very twisted. It can be pure torture.**

**I'll just tell you now**

_Newton's man Crush_

_Bella: Is Mike acting weird today or what?_

_Edward: Yeah -shudder- he keeps thinking very strange things._

_Bella: Like wh..._

_Mike: Hey what's up Bella? Hey Edward how are you doing?_

_Edward: -shudder- Freaky. Newton should really stop thinking these things._

_Bella: About what?_

_Edward: -double shudder- Us. You, me, and him. _

_Bella: -shudder- I feel for ya._

_Mike:...I LOVE YOU EDWARD!_

_Bella: First, you screamed that in the middle of the cafeteria, and secondly, what the hell are you thinking?! How the hell do you love my fiance you ass!_

_Edward:..._

_Mike: Wow I made him speechless! -swoon-_

_Bella: Get the hell over this stupid... man-crush, and get the hell away from my fiance, before one of us hurts you, and considering he is practically in shock, it will be me that hurts you, and trust me, it will be so unpleasant, you'll be wishing you could crawl into a hole and die. So Get OUT!_

_Mike:..._

_Edward:... -smile-_

_MIke: Oh no you didn't! -snaps fingers in Z formation-_

_Bella:Oh yes I did!_

_Mike: Cat fight!_

_-Bella and Mike start fighting in the cafeteria, everyone staring.-_

_Edward: Enough of the catfight! You fight worst than Bella Mike!_

_Bella: What is that supposed to mean!_

_Edward: I wasn't saying that your bad, I was saying that Mike was just pathetic. _

_Mike: Whatever! I still love you! -launches himself at Edward-_

_Edward:ahahahahahahahahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Bella Help!_

_Bella: Hmmpf!_

_Edward: Bella please!_

_Bella: sigh fine. -Grabs Mike, and pulls him away.- _

_Mike: -while they are occupied, kisses Bella and then Edward full on the lips-_

_Bella: What the hell MIKE! That is just creepy!!_

_Edward: -gag gag gag-_

_Bella: Seriously!_

_Mike: Hmm... Both of you are like rockin kissers! Hmm who should I decide... hmmmmm_

_Bella: I really don't even want to know._

_Edward: -shudder- NO you really don't Bella._

_Bella: Mike. Why don't you just go the hell away?_

_Mike: Because I have decided silly-puss! I have decided on Edward and if that doesn't work out, your my next choice! -sits on Edwards lap-_

_Edward: -shoves Mike onto the floor-_

_Bella: -kicks him... elsewhere-_

_Mike: eeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk!_

_Edward: Awesome Bella! Frikin awesome!_

_Bella: I think you've been hanging out with teenage girls too much._

_Edward: Ehhhh maybe, either that or Mike._

_Bella: Whatever! Pssha!_

_Edward: Pssha?_

_Bella: well it's like pasha more._

_Edward: Ahhhhhhhhh! _

_Mike: LIke whatever!_

_- Edward and Bella kiss-_

_Mike: Whatever! I kiss better than the both of you combined anyway! Pssha!_

_Bella: Don't use my word! It's mine! MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!!_

_Edward: Okay Mike just get away from us._

_Edward: Bella. _

_Bella: Edward_

_Unison: I love you! I told you Mike was acting weird today!_

_An. AWWWWWWWW so cute. Trust me, this is not my most torturous thing. That will be in another story_

_that I am going to write. Mwahahahahaahahahahahahah!_

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!! NEW CONTEST. YOU HAVE TO WRITE A TWILIGHT FANFIC THAT IS CURIOUS, AND CONFUSING. READ PURE TORTURE. **

**The Rules:**

**1- It has to be completely original**

**2- You may not include any names until the last 3 chapters.**

**3- You have to be vague, and try to keep people curious about what is going on.**

**4-It has to be started by the time I start school on August 27th. No entries excepted afterward.**

**5- It has to be finished within a month. You have until September 27th. **

**6- If you don't contact me, and tell me about it, you are therefore not entered.**

**7- Limit of 2 stories per person. Who would want to do more?**


	3. SCARY STORIES! YOU WATCHED WHAT?

**AN. I am insane, and last night I watched Saw, while the night before that, I watched Scream. This is **

**The result of this insanity. By the way, who else was freaked out by Jigsaw's dummy,**

**in Saw. Especially in Adam's memory of the night before that, You know,**

**when the dummy is sitting in the chair, and it is laughing?**

**That movie was pretty twisted, but I thought it was a pretty good movie. But was**

**anyone else completely shocked by the ending? Spoiler alert I was like "Oh My God! What the heck just happened?**

**I thought it was that one guy, and that that guy had been dead, but...wait a second, **

**that guy isn't dead, and the guy I thought it was wasn't really Jigsaw. and the guy I thought was dead was!'**

**I was so confused. I mean seriously, who has that kind of patience? Everyone who has seen the movie knows what I'm tallking about. **

**I mean, Jigsaw must be a very patient man, but still how could he seriously pretend to be dead for hours on end?**

**It's just strange. He even looked dead. The people did an awesome job, and I can't wait to see the 2nd one tonight.**

**Spoiler End I just know that I just have to see them all, by Thursday, when me, my BFF Ambrosia (Brosia) and my grandparents**

**are going to the state fair. Then the next day, we are going bowling. We get to stay at the fair, until it closes for the night, at midnight!**

**Anyway, here is your Notes story. This insanity is straight from my own mind, and so you don't need to worry if you don't understand it.**

**Enjoy the story!**

SCARY MOVIES! / YOU WATCHED WHAT?!

Bella: Edward! Edward! Edward!

Edward: Hello Bella. Did you enjoy your sleepover with Alice?

Bella: Yeah it was awesome! We watched movies!

Alice walks by with a guilty look on her face.

Edward: Alice! What did you do? Bella what movie did you guys watch?

Alice: Oh no...

Bella: SCARY MOVIES!

Edward (eeriely calm): What scary movies did you watch Bella?

Alice: Bella don't...

Bella: We watched Scream and Saw!

Edward: YOU WATCHED WHAT?! Alice what the hell?!

Bella: Yeah they were awesome! Scream was about this guy who was pretty much stalking people, and then killing them, and Saw was abnout this guy, who was a serial killer, but he was teaching his victims life leasons, like with this one girl he...

Edward: I'VE SEEN THE MOVIES BELLA!!

Bella: sob

Alice: Nice going dumb ass!

Edward: Bella I'm not mad at YOU! I'm mad at my dear sister evil voice

Bella: Haha evil voice!

Edward: Those movies made you two psycho.

Alice: Great you set her up.

Bella: Scary movies don't make psychos they just make psychos more creative!

Edward and Alice unison: Oh Dear God!

Bella: Heh heh you two are silly unicorns!

Alice: Oh Dear God!

Bella: Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!

Edward: What?!

Bella: We're on a bridge Edward!

Edward: What? We aren't on a bridge.

Alice: It's from Charlie The Unicorn. She insisted upon watching it.

Bella: Shun the none believer. Ssssssshhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!

Edward: I don't even want to know.

Bella: singing All you have to do is...Stick a banana in your ear! The gloom of the world is hard to hear when you have a banana in your ear.

Edward: Bella. Please! Please just stop!

Bella: ...took this iron thing, and he hooked it around her head, and there was a timer, and she had to go over to the guy in the room, and he wasn't dead, but he had been injected with this stuff, and she had to cut open his stomach, and...

Edward: what the heck?

Bella: ...find the key in his stomach, or else, because the thing wrapped around her head was like a reverse bear trap, and...

Edward: Bella,

Bella: ...if she didn't...

Edward: Bella.

Bella: ...Get it off in time...

Edward: Bella!

Bella: Then her head would practically explode because her mouth would be forced open.

Edward: BELLA!

Bella: What?

Edward: What are you talking about?

Bella: I was finishing my sentence, since you kept interrupting me...Charlie.

Edward: What?

Alice: sigh

Bella: sigh You, Edward, are Charlie the unicorn. And I am Sparkle. Alice, you can be the poisonous Fugu fish.

Alice: You know the pink ones name wasn't actually sparkle right? It just said sparkle.

Bella: "We found the magical amulet Charlie! Sparkle, Sparkle!" Pink unicorn pops out of Charlies back "Sparkle!"

Edward:... I really don't want to know.

Alice: And what if the pink unicorn was a guy? It could be. It was kinda hard to tell.

Bella: It was a girl.

Alice: Well how do you know?

Bella: I saw, I heard, I felt.

Alice:...

Edward:...

Bella: It's the Leopluradon! He will show us the way to Candy Mountain!

Edward:...

Bella: It's the CHOO-Choo Shoe Charlie!

Edward: ...A choo-choo shoe?

Bella: Chuga chuga chuga chuga CHOO-CHOO!

Alice: OH NO MY BEST FRIEND HAS TURNED INTO A TRAIN!

Emmett walks by, a guilty look on his face (**Why you ask? Because I told him too! Hahahahahaha! Mwhahahahaha) **

Edward: Emmett. What did you do?!

Emmett: I might have 'accidentally' left my candy cupboard open, when Bella went into the kitchen.

Edward: SO SUGARS THE CULPRIT!

Emmett: ...

Alice: ...

Bella: ...Don't listen to his lies! He knew all about you before you got trapped there! He's lying to you! He was stalking you!

Alice: ...

Emmett: ...

Edward: ...Bella? What was that from this time?

Bella: Saw duh! It was my twisted little twist on what Allison said to her husband Laurence, on the phone when he was trapped in the bathroom. You know before he...you know.

Edward: Good to know. Wait what did he do?

Bella matter-a-factly: He sawed his foot off.

Emmett: Hahahahaahaha!

Edward: ...

Alice: ...

Bella: Your really twisted Emmett.

Emmett: NO I wasn't laughing at that. I was laughing at you face. You looked like it was a common occurance, that people get locked in bathrooms, and are forced to saw their own foot off all the time.

Edward: ...

Alice: ...

Bella: OH! hahahahahahahah your right that is funny, Leopluradon!

Edward: This is all your guys fault you know. Alice you let her watch those movies, and Emmett, you let her eat candy.

Alice: I had no choice Edward! Look at my memory of last night! Bella actually growled at me. It was scary.

Edward reads Alice's mind.

Edward: Hahahahahaha that's hilarious! She really did growl at you! But you were scared of her? Why that's just silly?

Bella: growl

Edward: Bella...

Edward: Ekkkk!

Bella Evil laughter. Puts hands together like an evil villain

Alice: Told you she was scary.

Emmett: hahahahahaa

Bella moves her death glare to Emmett

Emmett: EEEEKKKKKK! Emmett pretends to faint, and drops to the ground.

Alice: Haha it was LITERALLY a DEATH glare.

Bella sweet again Hahahahahaha!

Edward appearing out of thin air, laughing hahahaha! Look Charlie it's the poisonous Fugu fish points to Alice Oh no it's a magical portal! Swim away Fugu fish Swim Away!

Alice: ...

Emmett: ...

Bella: ... YOU WATCHED IT!

Bella jumps up and down, and wraps her arms around Edward's neck. Suddenly she falls asleep, dropping to the ground, and instantly beginning to sleep talk

Bella's Sleep Talk: YOU PROMISED! You said you wouldn't steal my magical banana of truth! You said I would be safe from the evil Count Wash-a-me but YOU LIED! Now get me the Carrot Shaped Carriage of Hope, before I smite you with the once stolen Magical Banana Of Truth! Minions fetch me my sleigh! TONIGHT I shall ride to Count Wash-a-Me's Evil Mushroom Fortress Of Doom! AAHHHHHHHH Edward! Save me from the evil monkeys! They are trying to steal my Whip Of Injustice, and my Lasso OF Melodies! I like Jigsaw puzzles, Mr. Monkey. Never mind Eddie-Poo, I no longer require your services. The monkey king's son just proposed to me. Instead of an engagement ring, he gave me a Rubber Crown of Deception! Isn't that amazing Eddie?

The other's just stared at Bella. Then she repeated it all, over and over. It continued throughout the night, and Edward just sat there, staring at her. Wondering how he had managed to fall in love with one of the craziest people he has ever met.

**AN. I hope you liked it. I never really meant to do it like this. The entire thing, was going to be about **

**Edward freaking out about Bella watching scary movies, but this is just what happened. **

**I made up Bella's sleep talk as I typed it, and I never planned on including Charlie The Unicorn**

**into this chapter, but it just flowed out. If you don't understand, I get it. If you do understand it **

**though, then maybe we can share a room when we move into the mental asylum.**

**Alice's response "Ahhh Dark room! scary room! Scary poking people!"**

**By the way if your wondering about that, I got that because hey Alice**

**used to live in a mental asylum (LUCKY! JK!) So why wouldn't she be freaked out**

**by it? The scary thing is, I have said like almost all of the thngs Bella said**

**in this story. Except I don't think it was in one conversation. LMFAO!**


	4. Chienne and Hair Dye! Oh My!

**AN. I warn you. In this one, Bella gets evil, and it seems like she's suidcidal. But she' s not.**

**She's just having fun. **

Bella- heh heh

Edward- What's so funny?

Bella- just listen. Heh heh!

(A female scream filled the air. Rosalie ran down the stairs, her hair a bright neon pink. Bella hid behind Edward laughing.)

Edward-Whoa Rosalie what happened?

(Rosalie glared at him)

Rosalie- Your little girlfriend is what happened. She replaced my shampoo with pink hair dye.

Edward- lol

Bella- Le gasp (French accent)

Edward- I won't ask, I won't ask, I won't ask, I won't ask...Bella what the hell?

Bella- (Still French accent) You said LOL the term of Newton. (Sounds like "Vous zaid LOL ze tem of NewTone")

Rosalie and Edward unison- Won't do it won't do it. hahahahahahahahaha!

Rosalie- Vous zaid LOL ze tem of Newtone?

Bella- Ci mademoselle 'sp?'

Edward- You know that is two different languages right?

Bella- Ci mon cheri 'sp?'

Edward- Okay that's good then. And what's with the 'sp?'

Bella- You don't know if you spelled "the" right?

Edward- That's what it means 'spelling?' Right?

Bella- Mwahahahahahahahaha! Ci chienne 'sp?'

Rosalie- hahahahahahaha

Edward- hmmf do you know what you just said Bella?

Bella- Ci chienne 'sp?' Your still my mon cheri though. :)

Rosalie- You just called Edward a... a ... a ...

Alice- What did Bella call Edward?

Rose- Look above. hahahahahaha

Alice- hahahahahahahaha you called Edward a ... a ...

Bella- shmile

Edward- Hmmpf whatever!

Esme- What's wrong with Edward?

Alice and Rose unison- Look above.

Esme-haha Bella that wasn't very nice.

Bella- Nope sure wasn't

Alice- hahahahahahaha

Edward- Esme! (whiney voice) Bella called me a...

Esme- I know. I read it. You have to admit it is pretty funny though.

Edward- hmmpf

Emmett- What did Bella call Edward?

Everyone unison, except the still pouting Edward- Look above!

Emmett- hahahahahahahaha

Bella- at least I didn't say chienne fortue that would be rude.

Edward- hmmpf

Emmett- hahahahahahahahahaha

Bella- Emmett, maybe you should go take a shower after that hunting trip (evil smile)

Rose- DON"T Emmett! Look what she did to my hair!

Emmett- Whoa Rose what happened to you?!

Rose- Bella replaced our shampoo with pink hair dye.

(Male scream comes from above)

Bella- Evil shmile. mwahahahahahahahahaha

Everone- Bella what did you do?

(Jasper runs down the stairs with light blue hair, and a towel wrapped around his waist.)

Jasper- BELLA!

Bella- evil smile (puts hands together like evil villain.)

Alice- hahahahahahahahah

Rose- hahahahahahahahah

Emmett- hahahahahahahah

Esme- hahahahahahahahah

Edward- hahahahahahahaha

Rose- I think that's funnier than Bella calling Edward a chienne

Jasper- Bella called Edward a what? hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Carlisle- What did Bella call Edward?

Everyone- LOOK ABOVE!

Carlisle- Bella you are aware of what that means in French right?

Bella- sure do! evil smile

Carlisle- hahahahahahahahaha

(Renee magically appears)

Renee- What did Bella call Edward? (Hopefully)

Everyone- LOOK ABOVE!

Renee- hahaha I dont get it.

Everyone- hahahahahaha

Bella- that's hilarious mom! It means... (Edward puts his hand over Bella's mouth.)

Edward- NOTHING!

(Renee suddenly disappears.)

Bella- all is well my chienne.

Edward-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Mike- I LOVE YOU EDWARD AND BELLA!

(Edward and Bella run off into the yard and into the sunset. Mike chases after)

Mike- AHHHHHHHH!! THE SUNSET IS HOT! IT BURNS!

**AN. Please don't ask. Reread this chapter, except replace every chienne with the meaning. It is really funny. By the way, Renee didn't get it, because she can't speak French. Okay I don't wanna wait. So chienne means... bitch. Hahahahaha. Bella said "All is well my bitch" To Edward. So bite me...Edward!**


	5. Faire and Mike's Cocoa Puff's!

**AN. Sorry I usually write about recent occurences, so this might be boring or this might be crazy, probably depending on if I can get Ambie (my BFF Ambrosia (Yes like the salad)) to pick up the phone, and what we say. So let's pray that it is strange. Otherwise, this chapter will be about Fairs and Ice Cream Socials (I am going to the fair and an ice cream social (like an ice cream party open house at my new middle school) on Thursday) Shoot! She didn't pick up! Let's see what happens.**

Insanity Ensues!

Bella: HI EDDIE!

Edward: Hello Bella!

Bella: waz sup?

Edward: huh?

Bella wat up?

Edward: What's up?

Bella: Yes

Edward: ohhhh

Emmett: Wow man your lame!

Bella: Let's go to the Fair!

(At the fair)

Edward: Okay we're here Bella.

Bella: Let's go on Wipeout! **(If you don't know wht that is, it's a big spinning disk, that tilts and turns all over the place. I love it!)**

Edward: uh okay.

(10 minutes later)

Emmett: Hahahah Eddie you look sick!

Bella: yeah Eddie!

Edward: You try going on it three times Emmett!

Bella: I once went on it seven times in a row.

Emmett: haha Bella's better on rides than Eddie!

Edward: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Bella: Don't yell at Emmy, Eddie!

Emmett and Edward unison: Don't call me that!

Bella: Sob

Edward: I'm sorry Bella! I really don't like that name though!

Bella: sob!

Edward: I am so sorry! You can call me Eddie if you want!

Bella: Yayayaya

Emmett: coughcoughwhippedcoughcough

Edward: You...

(Eddie jumps at Emmy)

Bella: You guys people are staring, I think they think you two are two really strong gay guys

Emmett: (jumps up) AAAQAAAAaahhhhhhhohhhhhh get away!

Edward: Creepy.

Bella: am I the only one that noticed the Q? there? and the O?

Edward: Not really.

Bella: Hahahaha watch this!

(Bella kisses Edward. Everyone thought shift to "Oh my god, that pretty little girl is kissing that hot gay guy!")

Bella: hahahahahaah

Edward (Grabs Bella and kisses her passionately)

_Mike Newton's thoughts: Awwww shit! I hoped he really was gay! LIke what, like, ever, like, I can like find like a cuter like gay like guy, to like love and like shit!_

Edward: AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh too many likes!

Bella and Emmett: What?

Edward: Look above.

Bella: AAAAAAAhhhhh My eyes!

Edward: What?

(Bella points to Mike with his shirt off)

Everyone: AH! Our eyes!

(Bella passes out and falls to the floor. So does everyone else non vampire within vicintiy of Newton)

Mike: Hey you guys! How you doin'? (weird guy flirting with a girl voice)

Emmett and Edward unison: ahhhhhh get away! I have the right to say no! (unison faint)

Mike: pssha whatever! (Dances to strange song like Sexy Back or something weird)

Bella (wakes up): DON'T STEAL MY WORD, YOU EVIL PUMPERNICKEL! (faints when she sees that Mike is dancing)

Bella sleep talk: NO EVIL BUNNY! Don't steal my fruit loops! Steal Mike's cocoa puffs, or Edward's Cherry Caboodle! NO I wasn't serious! I like that! Steal Emmetts Bug's Bunny work uniform or Mike's cocoa puffs, but not Edward's Cherry Caboodle!

(Mike passes out, from using his brain too much in trying to figure out what Bella was talking about.)

**AN. I know this one was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Don't even try to understand Bella's sleep talking, unless your mind is as creepy and twisted as mine is. I think it came up because I was hungry though. I mean seriously FRUIT LOOPS! Ewww! MIKE'S COCOA PUFFS GRODY! I don't want anything that is Mike's, and Mike without a shirt on, or dancing to Sexy Back would make me faint too!**


	6. Word Games and Insults!

**AN. I'm happy now, so you guys get another chapter, even though I have a fair hangover from the Nevada State Fair last night, and I'm confuzzled because my school is super confusing. I saw my second grade teacher there! She works there now, as a councelor (sp?)! Isn't that cool! She was my favorite! ANyway, since you reviewed, I will update, and by the way, on my story Vampires Will Never Hurt you, I can't completely cut the songs out, but I will cut almost all the lyrics out. I might have like one a chapter now, but now I will just put the song names. On with the story!**

**This story is based on how irritated I was this morning (my grandma was being a bitch) but it was pretty funny!**

God Bitchatude!

Bella- Eddie! Rosie locked me out of the bathroom! (whiney voice)

Edward- Just go in one of the other ones. (Confuzzled)

Bella- First of all, she is in yours, and second of all my blow dryer, and stuff is in that one.

Edward- Why is she in ours?

Bella- Because everybody else is in the bathroom. Emmett is in theirs, Jasper is with him, and they are planning pranks, Alice is fixing her hair, Carlisle is taking a shower, and Esme is trying to find something. But I need to dry my hair!

(Rosalie walks down the stairs)

Rosalie- So what's going on?

Bella- grrrrr

Rosalie- ...

Edward- ...

Bella (muttering)- God Bitchatude! It's so bitchtastic!

Rosalie- grrrrr

Edward- hahahahahahahah

Bella- Stop laughing at me! In case you have forgotten, you are one half of a gay couple!

Rosalie- Won't...do...it... grrr...hahahahahahahahahahahha

Edward- What the hell is bitchatude, and bitchtastic? Hahahahahaa! And I am not!

Bella- It means that someone has a bitchy attitude, and bitchtastic is like fantastic, except with bitch.

Rosalie- You don't want to call me that. Take it back. (scary voice)

Bella- Nope sorry Rosalie! You do. You have the bitchatude. Don't worry though, tis the Bitch-nation!

Rosalie- Grrrrrr I'm leaving!

Bella- Nice come-back.

Rosalie- Grrrr (walks away)

Bella (Narrator voice)- _There is a large square building, in the first room, there is tile floors, and it has a large span. Then you walk down a small hallway on the left sid.e You have the option to turn right, or go forward. If you go right, there are two rooms, both with lockers, and showers. If you go forward, there is another large room, this one with a large place for a crowd to sit. There are four ways out of this room. One, you just came in, the second leads back to the other large room, another leads into a large hallway, and the other on the left side of the room, leads into a different hallway. If you go through the door on the right, and follow the hall, lined with lockers, and doors, you get to a large door leading into a humongous library, if you go through the door on the right, and turn down a side hall, this also lined with lockers, you will reach a small hallway, lined with doors labeled Band, Strings, or Choir. If you had decided to go through the door on the right, in the first large room, you will get to another hall, much like the others. If you follow it upwards, then you will soon reach the library, after avoiding the dead end hallways, and then it all goes around in a large square, with a huge courtyard in the middle that is filled with many plants, in large circular cement areas, where you can sit._

Edward-??

Edward- What the hell where you descibing?

Bella- A middle school, the first big room was a cafeteria, and the second one was a gym. It's in Reno.

Edward- Where is it?

Bella- Reno. You know in Nevada?

Edward- Ooooooo

Bella- Can I have a silver popsicle stick?

Edward- I don't think that really exists.

Bella- Yes it does! It resides in Britonia.

Edward-??

Bella- Well Britonia is...

Edward- I don't actually think I wanna know.

Emmett- So peeps wuz up?

Edward- ?

Bella- notin. But look up above.

Emmett- Wow that school sounds confusing!

Bella- Yeah it is, and I had to pick up this seventh graders homework for her, so I had to find locker number 312, in normal, and then 124 in Gym. ANd the lockers are all over the place! There is like nowhere that there is no lockers!

Emmett- Whoa sounds dizzying!

Bella- It was I was confuzzled! And then when I had been in that school, it took me a month just to find out where the tech lab was without asking! ANd I had been there during orientation! It was just confuzzling!

Edward- Why are we talking about a middle school?

Emmett and Bella unison- (shrugs)

Bella- string cheese

Emmett- Cheddar

Edward- Orange

Bella- Apple

Emmett- mushy

Edward- Luv note

Bella- pink stationary

Emmett- pink elephants

Edward- Dumbo

Bella- Emmett

Emmett- HEY! Handsome

Edward- Me

Bella- Me

Emmett- clumsy

Edward- Fergie

Bella- ??

Emmett- ??

Bella- London Bridge

Emmett- falling

Edward- Bella

Bella- HEY! Edward

Emmett- tempermental

Edward- (frowny face) mad

Bella- red

Emmett- Bella

Edward- beautiful

Bella- Rain

Emmett- ?? wet

Edward- ?? ocean

Bella- cliffs

Edward- (frowny face)

Emmett- La Push (evil shmile)

Edward- Dogs

Bella- Kitties!

Emmett- Sneezies

Edward- allergies

Bella- hairless cats

Emmett- Egypt!

Edward- pharoahs

Bella- Cleopatra!

Emmett- deception

Edward- Bella's sleep talking (laughs)

Bella- The Rubber Crown OF Deception!

Emmett- Steel Tires of Caring

Edward- vampires

Bella- awesomlishisness

Emmett- amazing

Edward- cool

Bella- Vampire boyfriend!

Emmett- prude

Edward- Sexual Deviant

Bella- (sighs) Emmett

Emmett- sexy

Edward- Bella

Bella- (Hits Edward on arm and mouths 'yeah right') Edward

Emmett- Repressed

Edward- ...desire

Bella- ...passion

Emmett- lust

Edward- love

Bella- true

Emmett- lovey-dovey

Edward- ...

Bella- Romance!

Emmett- Mushy

Bella- Apples!

Edward- Red

Emmett- Bella

Edward- Me

Bella- sexy (turns red and mutters 'did I really just say that out loud?!' )

Emmett- Rosalie (fantasizes)

Edward- disturbing thoughts

Bella- Mike Newton

Edward- stalker

Bella- Golden Retriever

Edward- Mutts

Emmett- La Push

Bella- Werewolves

Edward- Dogs

Bella- Annie!

Edward-??

Emmett-??

Bella- Fine. Jackson

Emmett- Hannah Montana

Bella- Moron

Edward- Newton

Bella- Jessica

Emmett- snob

Bella- Lauren

Emmett- bitch

Bella- bitchatude!

Edward- bitchtastic

Bella- Rosalie

Edward- blonde

Bella- (laughing)- 7th grade.

Edward- Time out! Huh?

Bella- I tried to dye my hair blonde in seventh grade. It was pretty funny, though not at the time.

Edward and Emmett unison- Do you have pictures?!

Bella- Yeah why? I look horrible.

Edward and Emmett unison- Can we see?!

(Alice ran down the stairs, and threw and old tiny photo album into Edward's hands.)

**(AN. Yes I have to include myself in every one of my stories. This is really what I look like, except with an oval shaped face, and blue eyes.)**

_In the picture stood a girl, about 13, and about 5'1" and she had shoulder length hair that was light blonde, golden blonde, and a red blonde all mingled in together. She had a heart shaped face, and big brown eyes, and she was super pale, but with red cheeks. She was laughing in the picture, and, her hair was kinda twisted over her shoulder, so you could see that the bottom of it was layered. _

Edward- You look awesome Bella!  
Emmett- You really do!

Bella- Whatever back to the game!

Emmett- fine. Middle school

Bella- Mendive

Edward- Um...

Bella- Lou

Emmett- Lou-a-Land!

Edward- la-la-land

Bella- Britonia

Edward- Brit

Bella- Binny

Emmett- Bunny

Edward- killer rabbits of doom.

Bella- bunny fears

Emmett- stupid

Bella- Jessica

Emmett- singer

Bella- Ashlee

Emmett- Simpson

Bella- Family Guy!

Edward- Futurama

Bella- South Park!

Emmett- Butters

Bella- liposuction!

Edward- surgery

Emmett- hospital

Edward- injury

Emmett- pain

Edward- broken bones

Emmett- Bella

Bella- Wait a second time out! That isn't true! I have broken one bone before I knew vampires existed!

Edward- seriously?

Bella- Yes. James was the only time, I broke any bones, that I remember. I also broke another one, but that doesn't count.

Emmett- Why doesn't it count?

Bella- Because I was only about 2 minutes old, and when I was born, my collar bone broke. That was it. **(AN. That really happened to me. When I was born, my clavicle (collar bone) snapped. I don't remember it though.)**

Edward- whoa.

Emmett- seriously

Bella- Once more to the game!

Bella- bored

Emmett- plank

Edward- wood

(Edward picked Bella up, and carried her upstairs. Romance and a wonderful atmosphere)

**AN. I know like none of that made since. First of all, bitchatude, and bitchtastic are my words, the description of the school, is my soon to be middle school, I really do live in Reno, Nevada, (The Suckiest Little City in The World. The real thing is : The Biggest Little City in The World) and I made up Britonia. It's a Twilight zone. It's where my stories are born, so if you like my stories, I wouldn't insult Britonia. I made it up, and my name is Brittany. Yes I really look like that: I am 5'1 1/2", I have blue eyes, an oval shaped face, that is pale, but gets really red when I laugh or cry, I have long legs, I'm thin, and my hair is shoulder length, with layers at the bottom, and natural highlights of light blonde golden blonde, and a reddish- blonde. When I was born my collar bone really did break, and all the words, is a word game. You just have to find a weird that goes with the word before it in some weird way. (I get confuzzled because whenever I play it with my mom she always uses dipshit and I then have no clue what to say) **

**Brittany!**


	7. Ambrosia Salad!

**AN. I have now reread Nosuchthingashappilyeverafter's Note's Galore, and I love the last two chapters, that she has done, (His, Lemontoes, and Spongebob is so perverted.) I understood both of them, and I know that I am soooo messed up, but this chapter is straight from my life, and what just pops into my head. Isabella cant spell Binny! NOOOOOOOO! **

**Binny will one day take over the world with her minions Jaycob, Ambie, and Kwendal! (Binny is me, Brittany, Jaycob is just Jaycob, Ambie is my BFF Ambrosia, and Kwendal is my friend Kendal. There is also Bry, or Bryan, and Carowin, or Carolynn.)**

**OOOOOO Ambrosia salad! **

Bella- Eddie! I want Ambie S!

Edward- Eddie? And What is Ambie S?

Bella- Ambrosia Salad! DUH!

Alice- BELLY!

Bella- Grrrrrr!

Emmett- Oh No You Didn't! Don't make me snap my fingers in Z formation!

Bella- That is Like so like messed like up!

Alice- Oh no, like Belly has turned like valley like girl and shit! Like oh like no like!

Emmett- Yeah, like oh like no! Belly like wake like up like before you become all Jessica like and shit!

Edward and Bella unison- what the hell?

Bella- ...like hahahahahahahahahahahaha

Everyone else- ...

Bella- GIVE ME THE AMBROSIA SALAD! I am the goddess of vampires! Mwhahahahaha

Edward- What in the...

Emmett- Okey Dokey then! - Hands Bella a bowl of Ambrosia **(AN. I think that is hilarious! Cuz that Bff name. (Hahaha Bass Fishers Foundation! -From the Soup-)**

Alice- Oh yeah, all hail the goddess of Vampires!

Bella- Artemis is a bitch!

Edward- What is going on?

Bella- Ack-ee-rahn Acheron She is effing messed up!

Emmett- O em gee! What did she do?!

Bella- You donts wants to no. She like tortured Acheron, and it was so messed up. He like trusted her and shit.

Alice and Emmett unison- OH EM GEE! OH no she didn't! -snap fingers in Z formation-

Bella- Eddy, Ally, Emmy, Jazzy, Rosy, Carly, Essy.

Edward- No Eddy!

Belly- sob sob sob

Edward- Fine! Hmmf

Ally- Yay we have nicknames!

Belly- I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the MAP!

Emmy- DORA THE EXPLORER!

Belly- I'm gonna write a baby book! I'm a chipmunk. I have chubby cheeks. I'm going to eat you as you sleep. The end.

Eddy- I don't think that would go over well.

Belly- Yes it will! I will sell it, and then write a second one. I am the Vampire goddess. I like cheese. Give me cheese or I will eat you. The end.

Ally- That is a wonderful idea.

Belly- I saw a truck today that said "We speak English, and we delivery."

Eddy- did you really?

Belly- Yep yep yep. no no no -shakes head sadly. **(AN. This is the signature move of Ducky from The Land Before Time. Btw, the truck, and the baby book thing is by the comedian Brian Regan. But he didn't actually say those baby book things. He actually said "The Clock. The big clock. Tick-tock. The end.")**

Belly- OH EM GEE! EDWARD RAPED A DUCK!

Emmy- Oh My God! You raped a duck!

Ally- Oh em gee! Little Eddy's not a virgin!

Emmy- He lost his virginity to a duck! hahahaha

Eddy- Um, no I didn't!

Belly- Well duh, that's cuz fore that he raped the vile, evil, disgusting MIKE NEWTON!

Emmy and Ally unison- EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Eddy- WHAT THE HELL!!

Belly- Yeah Eddy, your messed up.

Eddy- I'm not the one that's that effing messed up!

Belly- Well I'm not the one that raped Mike Newton.

Eddy- I didn't either, but YOU came up with it!

Ally- Wow, the loverbird's first fight.

Emmy- Go Edward! Com'n man you can beat her!

Ally- You go girl! Com'n Bella! GIRL POWER!

Belly- You have some serious issues.

Eddy- large ones.

Belly- EMMY RAPED A BAGEL! OH THE TRAGEDY! -Bella pretends to faint on the couch-

Eddy- NOOOOOO!! Look what you have done! Thanks to your bagel raping attics. -Leans over Bella dramatically (Like a Romeo & Juliet scene)

Ally- WHY? WHY COULDN'T YOU RAPE A DOUGHNUT?? -Drops to the floor and pretends to sob into her hands-

Emmy- I doth not regret what has happened here upon this very day, for if it had not, she shall surely have died.

Ally- Tis the right thought, though paired with the wrong actions. How can thy once noble Emmy, betray thy loyal courtship to Mrs. Hale?

Belly- Thy noble Eddy, thou hast revive me from thy slumber, and shall be therefore rewarded with a kiss.

Eddy- My lady, tis my pleasure to help a beautiful young woman in distress, thou must surely know as such.

Belly- I thank you kind sir, for the help you have given me on this very day, though I have yet to think that your chivalry was limited, excluding those who shall not welcome it.

Emmy- Doth thou courtship always remain as such? Are thou always carefully calculated?

Belly and Eddy unison- Thy courtship tis not calculated in any way, shape, or form, and we would find great pleasure if you would stop stating as such.

Belly- K Whateva yall! I'm getting bored! -Makes a kissy face and a peace sign, before running out the front door screaming-

"I'm a Frightened Chicken Wing! Feed Me Chocolate!"

**AN. I really sorry for what happened at the end, but I was watching Pride & Prejudice. For those of you who could not understand what they were saying...**

**Emmy- I don't regret what has happened her today, because otherwise she surely would have died.**

**Ally- It is the right thought, though it is paired with the wrong actions. How can the once noble Emmy, betray the loyal marriage to Mrs. Hale?**

**Belly- The noble Eddy, you have revived me from my sleep, and you shall be rewarded with a kiss.**

**Eddy- My lady, it is my pleasure to help a beautiful young woman in distress, you must know as much.**

**Belly- I thank you kind sir, for the help you have given me today, though I haven't thought that your chivalry was limited to exclude those who would not welcome it.**

**Emmy- Does your engagement always remain this way? Are you always so carefully calculated?**

**Belly and Eddy unison- The engagement is not caculated in any way, shape or form, and we would be happy if you would stop saying that it is.**

**Belly- Ok, Whatever yall! I'm getting bored!**

**Thank you, I know I have Mental problems. **

**BRY RAPED A DUCK!**

**Sorry, I had to add that. **

**HAHA JAYCOB RAPED A BAGEL!**


	8. Randomnessity, and Love Fest!

**AN. You really don't want to know.**

**Random Conversations**

**Belly- So I took da beef, and shoved it into the juicer, and lemonade sprayed everywhere, and then I screamed, and grabbed a carton of milk to put out the evil lemonade, but that just made it bigger, and then I took three crackalets, and then I like freaked out, cuz Eddy was walking in, so I shoved them in my mouth, and then the look on Eddy's face made me laugh, and I sprayed crackers. **

**Essy- That doesn't even make sense? How does that explain why my kitchen has been dyed pink, and a complete mess.**

**Belly- The lemonade was pink.**

**Emmy- That was awesome Belly!**

**Eddy- What did you really do Bella?**

**Belly- Uh hum -Clears throat- um BELLY!**

**Eddy- Fine Belly -Rolls eyes- What Did You Really Do Belly?**

**Belly- Will you buy me a My Little Pony?**

**Eddy- No.**

**Belly- Fine, I'll just go sit in a tree and eat WORMS!**

**Eddy- Why?**

**Belly- Cuz I was born in a ladybug, and it was flying by, and saw the bumble bee dancing, and had to go sit down, cuz it was tired, and then a rochey ate the bumble bee's tree, and it fell, and started laughing, and then the ladybug fell into the sunset, and the fur melted, turning the ladybug green, and then I fell into a pit of orange jello, so I ate myself out, but then I saw Eddy, and Jazzy, and I started laughing, and then the pony exploded, sending lime jello at my face, so I went all matrix, and then once the slow mo was over, I fell on my head, and the trees started laughing, so I punched the moss, and it ate me, and dragged me up into the tree so that I could pray for Rain, but it was a drought, but then Jazzy did a rain dance, and it started raining, and then Jacob ran up, and transformed into a Saint Bernard, and he was twitching, and shaking, and acting like he was on drugs, so I started laughing, and the moss melted, setting me free, but then the irish peeps started dancing to rap music, and they were like spinning on their heads, and then Mike came up, and the dancers turned into a lion, so Mike sat on it's head, and then got eaten, and then the lion exploded, and there were thousands of worms, and they crawled up the tree I was in, and into a bucket, and then they refused to let me eat until I ate them, and I decided to only eat them when I was depressed, so then Eddy wouldn't buy me a My Little Pony, and I decided to eat them due to depression.**

**Eddy- Oooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyy then.**

**Belly- IT'S TRUE IT'S ALL TRUE!**

**Ally- It is, I 'saw' it all!**

**Emmy- Yeah Right! -Weird voice more like "Ya Raight!"-**

**Belly- Oh yeah, like what like ever! ... Penguins Smell Like String Cheese!**

**Emmy- Like totally right?**

**Belly- OME!**

**Ally- LOVE IT! But I gonna say OMJ!**

**Emmy- OMR!**

**Essy- OMC!**

**Belly- That is so cute!**

**Eddy- What the heck?**

**Rosy- What do they mean?**

**Jazzy- I don't get it either.**

**Carly- What Does It Mean?**

**Belly sighs- Well Duh! You know OMG, Like Oh My God? Well this is (In order) Oh My Eddy, Oh My Jazzy, Oh My Rosy, and Oh My Carly.**

**Eddy- Ok... I still don't get it.**

**Rosy- AWWW!! EMMY!**

**Jazzy- Yeah, I'm Still Confused.**

**Carly- I think I might get it.**

**Eddy- Okay then OMB!**

**Carly- ?? Um... I'm going now.**

**Jazzy- OMA!**

**Rosy- OMEM! (AN. OH MY Emmy)**

**Belly- Love Fest!**

**Emmy- ... -crickets- Hahahahahaha!**

**Belly- Wow, that sounded so messed up! **

**Rosy- Hahahahahaha that was wrong Belly!**

**Ally- Oh Yeah, Totally messed up!**

**Eddy- Only Emmett would make that connection.**

**Belly- NOOOOOO I REFUSE TO BE EMMY! MY NAME IS BELLY!**

**-Eddy Rolls his eyes-**

**Jazzy- How did you make that connection Bella?**

**Belly- You don't want to know. -Sinks mysteriously into the shadows, and vanishes.-**

**Eddy- OMB!**

**Belly- A dub a dub a dub! A dub a do boo da boo -continues baby talk-**

**Emmy- A no na nona a nona nona. What a coote wittle buhbuh you are! Awww!**

**Ally- Aww! Wha buh dub a! Wha buh dub a doo!**

**Rosy- What... what a coote wittle buhby! ohhh, wittle Eddy Weddy!**

**Jazzy- Buhby wuhby! A buhba waba duba! A duba do! Wittle Eddy Weddy needs his teddy weddy!**

**Eddy- What the heck is going on?! LITTLE..EDDY...WEDDY!!**

**Belly- Awww! My Eddy is so cute when he's upset!**

**Eddy- Grrrrrr!**

**Belly- Oh No you Din't!**

**Eddy- Oh Yes I did!**

**Belly- Oh No You Din't!**

**Eddy- Oh Yes I did!**

**Belly- Oh No You Din't!**

**Eddy- Oh Yes I did!**

**Ally- Oh No You Din't!**

**Emmy- Oh Yes He Did!**

**Rosy- Oh No He Din't!**

**Jazzy- Oh Yes He Did!**

**Belly- Oh No He Din't!**

**Eddy- Oh Yes I did!**

**Ally- Oh No He Din't!**

**Emmy- Oh Yes He Did!**

**Rosy- Oh No He Din't!**

**Jazzy- Oh Yes He Did!**

**Belly- Oh Yes He Did!**

**Eddy- Oh No I Din't!**

**Belly- Ha, Gottcha!**

**Eddy- Shoot!**

**Belly- AWWWWW!! My LITTLE EDDY WEDDY!**

**Eddy- GRRRRR!**

**Belly- Don't You Dare Growl at Me!**

**-Emmy and Rosy Grab Hands, Sinking Into The Shadows.- So Long, Farewell, **

**-Ally and Jazzy grab hands and sink into the shadows- Goodbye!**

**-Essy drags Carly through the front door, and they grab hands to sink into the shadows- **

**Eddy- Finally!**

**Belly- OME! Ally has my pink chipmunk cheese!**

**-Belly grabs Eddy and pulls him into the shadows.-**

**AN. I'm sorry for this insanity. Yeah, sorry about the Love Fest thing, but I typed that and then I was all "Ewww that sounds like so wrong, and Messed Up!"**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**


End file.
